The Truth about Annette
by Katharina
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the movie. Sebastian didn´t die, but he lost his memories.


Title: The Truth about Annette  
  
Author: Katharina  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: This is the first part of my story "The Truth about Annette". It's about an alternate ending to the movie. I hope I´ll be able to post the next part soon.  
  
The Truth about Annette Part 1 By Katharina  
  
Her smile could only be described as cruel and the satisfaction was written all over her face. Finally she had done it; her greatest enemy was destroyed and she had gotten what she wanted: Sebastian!!!  
  
The plan had been perfect. By pretending that Sebastian had died in that accident she had hurt Kathryn in the worst way possible. Even though Sebastian didn't have a clue, Annette always knew that Kathryn was in love with Sebastian. Why else would she have acted like she did? To make her victory perfect Annette had published the journal. Now Kathryn was not only destroyed emotionally, but also her precious reputation was a wreck. Nobody would believe her anymore and the society now saw her for what she was-a drugged whore.  
  
Still smiling Annette drove until she reached a small house in the country outside of New York. For somebody who just came from a funeral the girl looked insanely happy. Well, on the other hand she was one of the few people who knew that Sebastian didn't die. He had been awfully close though.  
  
After he had been hit by the car she actually believed that he wouldn't make it. But the ambulance arrived soon and inside the car they shocked him and his heart started beating again. It was a small wonder, nevertheless it gave Annette the strength to live through the next couple of hours. Sebastian was in surgery for a long time and it was unsure if he would survive.  
  
Annette waited in the hospital. First she was the only one there, dreading to hear some good news from the doctors. About an hour after she had arrived Kathryn rushed into the hospital, too. She obviously was worried about Sebastian and didn't even notice Annette. One look in Kathryn's face ensured Annette that she had been right. Kathryn loved Sebastian.  
  
After some hours that seemed like years to Annette a nurse came to tell them that the surgery had been finished, but it would still be too early to say if Sebastian would survive. Of course both girls wanted to see him. They had to beg the nurse to let them in. She finally gave in demanding that they would make it quick. Kathryn went first not even looking at Annette. After five minutes she came out of his room again, her eyes red from crying. Wordless Kathryn walked past Annette and sat down on one of the benches.  
  
Eagerly Annette walked into the hospital room, but was shocked when she saw Sebastian. He was connected to about a dozen machines with blinking monitors and his face was as white as the sheets. She had never seen him that vulnerable. Annette sat down next to his bed and took his hand. She felt like crying but she refused to let the tears run. Scenes of the accident flew through her mind and always she saw how Sebastian was hit by the car. "Can you hear me Sebastian?" She whispered "Please don't give up. I need you. You have to fight, so we can be together."  
  
Remembering how scared she had been in that moment in the hospital Annette shivered as she walked inside the house. Luckily Sebastian hadn't died. Two hour after she had visited Sebastian a doctor came and told her that Sebastian had been conscious for a brief moment and was now sleeping. He would survive. Kathryn wasn't present when Annette spoke to the doctor. Annette used this advantage. Immediately she offered the doctor a huge amount of money if he wouldn't tell anyone that Sebastian was alive. He agreed.  
  
After a few days Annette had brought Sebastian to the small country house. There he could become health again. Considering how bad the accidents had been he was well. He only had a broken leg, a few bruises and some inner injuries that had been treated at the surgery...  
  
Oh, there was one other injury. He had fallen on his head and because of that he wasn't able to remember anything. But Annette had told him everything about his past life.  
  
"Hi honey, I'm home." "Hey, how was work?" "Fine, how do you feel."  
  
Well, Annette didn't tell him everything.  
  
"Better, but I still remember nothing." "Oh honey don't rush. I'm sure your memory will return soon." "Bur I feel stupid. I have no idea about our past lives together. I mean I don't even remember our wedding!"  
  
Obviously Annette also had changed a few things when she had told him about his past.  
  
"Honey, I'm so sorry. I know that must be hard for you, but you know what? I think we should go on a little vacation. Just you and me. Then we can relax and maybe you we feel better then." "That sounds nice. Where did you wanna go?" "What about LA. I know somebody who has a nice little house at the beach. I'm sure he would lent it to us." 


End file.
